


Никакой личной жизни

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [12]
Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Никакой личной жизни

Вечером остановились на ночевку в одном из заброшенных домов.  
Удобств, конечно, было по минимуму, потому что усадьба была давно заброшена.  
Некоторые стены обрушились то ли под натиском времени, то ли стараниями недобрых людей. Глазастый Хакуби сразу же углядел выбоины то ли от удара мечом, то ли другим острым предметом на косяке двери, а также вырванные с корнем задвижки, полуоторванные дверные петли.  
В коридоре и в спальне под половицами натекла и засохла ржаво-бурая кровь.  
А трупы по традиции всех налетчиков и бандитов, вероятно, свалили под оградой, либо побросали в каменный колодец, находившийся в глубине двора.  
Мия только согласно кивнул и развел руками. Что ж, придется в таком несчастливом месте заночевать.  
Остальным видеть такой разор было непривычно. В их отдаленном поселении с тех пор как единоличным вождем общины стал Кадзухи по большей части поддерживался строгий, но справедливый, и, даже в чем-то весьма целомудренный порядок.  
Вот только соблюдения правил этикета и элементарных норм приличия по мнению Хакуби детям все-таки не хватало.  
Мало того, что все, включая даже тех, кто младше его по возрасту, бесцеремонно обращались к нему на «ты», так еще все постоянно шумели, и не давали уединиться даже на миг, что нелюдимого по своей натуре Хакуби неимоверно раздражало. Даже поход по нужде для «господинчика» из столицы являлся самым настоящим мучением, то и дело сопровождаемым разнообразными происшествиями.  
То в темноте кто-то якобы случайно поставит ему подножку, то куда-то затеряется его белье, то дверь туалета внезапно окажется запертой снаружи. Естественно, когда Хакуби в этот злополучный момент внутри. Всего и не перечислишь.  
А при отсутствии уборных помещений поход по маленькому у нумерованных детей то и дело превращался в какое-то публичное мероприятие.  
То Яшики и Мицуба устраивают соревнование кто дальше выпустит свою струю.  
То начинаются выяснения у кого член больше.  
Что Хакуби еще раздражало, так это то, что некоторые мытьем рук после туалета и перед едой, скажем прямо, совсем не заморачивались.  
И с разговорами на интимные темы была вопиющая демократия.  
Старшие дети, вроде Саери или Сиэя не смущаясь могли обсуждать свои естественные, но нескромные сексуальные желания.  
\- У меня с утра был такой стояк…Даже яйца ломило от напряжения.  
\- Может забыл сходить поссать?  
\- Не, наверное, встал на тебя, даже рука дрочить устала.  
\- Смотри, не натри мозоль. А то даже мочиться потом не сможешь. Да и вдруг опять сражаться с кем-нибудь придется, а у тебя на руках мозоли…У всех оружие в руках, а ты один наперевес с хуем. Некрасиво как-то получается.  
Самое неприятное было, помимо выслушивания подобной болтовни, это оказаться предметом таких же нескромных обсуждений.  
\- Минари, ты же вместе с Акиичи приглядываешь за новичком, а что у господинчика кожа везде такая белая? И волосы на этом самом месте уже растут? Они такие же красные, как на голове, или он все-таки чем-то их красит?  
Может у этих аристократов копулятивные органы, какие-то особенные? А что, нам однажды Мия насчет человеческих органов размножения лекцию рассказывал. И даже картинки нарисовал, пресловутые пестики и тычинки. И потом просвещал насчет активной половой жизни.  
\- А еще, это уже Гоши говорил, что есть такая полезная штука называется сублимация. Это когда свои хотелки переделываешь в какие-то полезные изделия или произведения искусства.  
\- Так что там с интимной жизнью симпатичного новичка? Парень пока еще девственник или Кадзухи его того, как говорится вширь и вглубь уже «распечатал»?  
\- Ты смотри, новенький, Кадзухи такой, сам не заметишь, как уже кверху задницей под ним окажешься. Хоть он и говорит, что ни с кем не спит…Что ему, енотов что ли еще ебать? С бабами у нас на пять километров вокруг туго.  
\- Я не девственник и не педик! – не выдержав, заорал оскорбленный гнусным посягательством на свою личную жизнь с виду такой невинный и скромный Хакуби. – У меня дома невеста есть! И с женщинами я уже бывал! И вообще, когда я мылся недавно во дворе, все давно уже все в подробностях наверняка рассмотрели!  
\- Не-а, нам Кадзухи на тебя глазеть запретил. Сказал, что с непривычки от аристократической красоты того и гляди перевозбудимся.  
\- А я с Хакуби спал, - скромно заявил самый младший и самый неприметный до поры до времени Акиичи, - под одним одеялом, а не то, что вы сейчас подумали.  
Вся компания нумерованных детей безмолвно офигевала.  
А Хакуби смутился и совсем уже неприлично покраснел.  
Действительно, с этими людьми нету никакой личной жизни.


End file.
